Leshrac
Summary Leshrac, Tormented Soul, is an entity torn from the heart of nature, a liminal being that exists half in one plane of existence, half in another. His penetrating intelligence is such that he can never ignore for a moment the agonizing horror at the heart of all creation. Once a great philosopher who sought the meaning of existence, he plumbed the depths of nature with the haunted Chronoptic Crystals, and was forever altered by the hideous mysteries thereby revealed to him. Now the darkest depths of his enlightenment are illumined only by the fitful glare of his arrogance. Like other elemental characters, he is completely at one with nature, but in his case it is a nature lurid and vile. He alone sees the evil truth of reality, and has no use for those who believe the cosmos reserves a special reward for those who practice benevolence. Once a worldly philosopher, the hideous truth at the heart of existence twisted Leshrac into the vile being he is today. The Split Earth beneath his hooves opens to consume the unsuspecting, while Lightning Storms strike down entire fields of foes. He pronounces a Diabolic Edict, saturating the air with bouts of magical explosions. Warping the structure of spacetime, Leshrac emits a continuous Pulse Nova, disintegrating nearby foes without ever lifting a finger. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Leshrac, the Tormented Soul Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Magic, Regeneration (High-Low), Transformation, Body Control, Soul Corruption (Type 2), Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation (via Split Earth), Explosion Manipulation (via Diabolic Edict), Lightning Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (via Lightning Storm), Space-Time Manipulation (via Pulse Nova), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to other elementals such as Phoenix) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Phoenix) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: Limitless Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Tormented Staff Intelligence: High (Even before his transformation into an elemental, Leshrac was a great philosopher seeking the meaning of existence. After his transformation he obtained knowledge of all of the secrets of reality) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Leshrac fires a blast of energy at his opponent. *'Split Earth:' Splits the earth under enemies. Deals damage and stuns for a short duration. **''"Twisting nature to his vile will, the shifting earth consumes those unlucky enough to cross Leshrac's path."'' *'Diabolic Edict:' Saturates the area around Leshrac with magical explosions that deal physical damage to enemy units and structures. **''"Chronoptic energy bursts from one plane to the other, evaporating anything it touches."'' *'Lightning Storm:' Summons a lightning storm that blasts the target enemy unit, then jumps to nearby enemy units. Struck units are slowed by 75% for a duration. **''"The Tormented Soul's mastery of the elements is evident in the massive storms that strike down armies before him."'' *'Pulse Nova:' Creates waves of damaging energy around Leshrac, one per second, to damage nearby enemy units. While Pulse Nova is active, Lightning Storm will hit one random unit in a radius every 1.75 seconds. **''"If necessary, the Tormented Soul can manipulate space time itself, ravaging lesser beings."'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users